


Family Truths

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child is regarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Heaps of praise for my awesome betas who have been sticking with me: lewisian_gneiss, kleinefee92 , and twilighthdfan . I ♥ you all something fierce. This is a direct continuation from yesterday and will be followed up later. Written for day 15 of merlinadvent.

  
“Oh, you are wanting to hear dragon tales again, youngling. Well, I have many tales to tell, but I think it’s better if we go inside to gain some respite from the chill. My old bones do not tolerate the cold like they did when I was your age. I’ll bet you hardly notice whether it’s hot or cold.”

“Yes, Grandpa, I do want to hear your dragon tales,” and then he muttered, “and not about your creaky old bones.”

“Quite right. You don’t want to hear me complain. Well, we’ve achieved the door. Let’s see if your mother can be pressed into service for a pot of tea.”

Holding on to Merlin’s hand to guide the old man through the dim room, the child said, tugging the hand excitedly, “Oh please tell me about the time that you and …”


End file.
